After a pipeline explosion in San Bruno, Calif. in which eight people perished and approximately fifty houses were damaged or destroyed, the National Transportation and Safety Board (NTSB) investigation and report revealed there was a need for traceable, verifiable and complete MAOP or MOP to prevent this type of accident from occurring in the future.
A need exists for a system that can both (i) calculate the MAOP and MOP pipeline information and (ii) push that calculated information to groups of users simultaneously, enabling the users to see gaps in the information, enabling users take remedial steps to validate MAOP or MOP which might prevent such accidents in the future.
A further need exists for a system to compute when gaps occur in design, construction, operation and maintenance data required for Maximum Allowable Operating Pressure (MAOP) pipeline calculations for gas and for Maximum Operating Pressure (MOP) calculations for hazardous liquids, and then identify the type of gap to a plurality of users, simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.